Faerys & autres créatures de la nuit
by Myliana
Summary: La fiction se déroule vers la fin de la saison 2, après l'enterrement de Jenna et la fuite de Klaus aidé par Elijah. Elena et Jeremy sont accablés par la mort de leur tante tandis que Damon lui, doit faire face à une autre vérité, s'il ne trouve pas de remède, la morsure de loup-garou, que lui a fait Tyler, le tuera.
1. Faerys

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith**

* * *

**1. Faerys**_  
_

_Bip bip bip bip._

Elena chercha à tâtons son réveil, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle se rappela alors que, de colère, elle l'avait jeté à travers la pièce, juste après être revenu de l'enterrement de Jenna. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux au souvenir de cet évènement si douloureux. Elle se remémora alors la période qui avait suivi la mort tragique de ses parents, d'un accident de voiture. Elle pensait à ce moment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, que, toute sa vie, elle allait devoir répondre à cette question existentielle "Tu vas bien ?", et qu'elle allait répondre, d'un sourire feint "Oui bien sûr", alors que c'était faux, complètement faux. Elle se souvient de cette période comme d'une espèce de voile sur sa vie. Comme si, dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait plus vraiment été elle-même, mais plutôt comme son fantôme, quelqu'un qui survit au lieu de vivre. Et voilà que maintenant tout recommençait, le cauchemar reprenait. Jeremy était aussi affecté qu'elle. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots à peine depuis l'enterrement, les silences en disent parfois plus que les mots. Heureusement dans leur malheur, Jeremy et elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de leurs amis, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon et Alaric. Même si ce dernier avait lui aussi bien besoin de réconfort. Il était resté dormir sur le canapé au cas où Elena et Jeremy auraient eu besoin de lui mais la bouteille de bourbon qu'il a avait fini la veille, laisserait plutôt tendance à croire que c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

_Bip bip bip bip._

Elena n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur son réveil. Elle se retourna brusquement, comme si elle allait surprendre son réveil en plein fuite, mais au lieu de ça elle vit Stefan qui tenait l'objet du délit entre les mains.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? lui dit-il, un sourire malicieux lui éclairait le visage.

Elena eut la force de lui rendre son sourire même si yeux semblait le contredire.

- Merci Stefan ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir folle.

Elena lui prit l'objet des mains et le remit à sa place, sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Stefan lui prit alors la main, et l'attira doucement contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et l'enveloppa de son regard tendre.

- Au fait, j'avais presque oublié de te dire bonjour !

Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et cette fois-ci, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était bien réel. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là. Il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour la rassurer et la réconforter. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait réussi à la sortir de la torpeur qui l'avait envahit à la mort de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui, il fallait tout recommencer à zéro... Elle s'obligea à penser à autre chose et serra Stefan un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Stefan desserra son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te pose cette question mais, comment tu vas ?

Stefan connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question et il savait également que la réponse serait fausse mais il tenait quand même à la lui poser, comme pour se rassurer.

- Je vais bien Stefan. Enfin je veux dire, je n'irais pas crier ma joie sur tous les toits, mais ça va. Je tiens le coup.

Le regard d'Elena était si triste en disant ces mots que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Stefan ne pouvait croire une seconde ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Elena, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais toujours la pour toi. Et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi, Stefan ? Son ton était devenu un peu agressif. Tu veux que je te dise que mon coeur me fait tellement mal, que j'aimerais pouvoir l'arracher de mes propres doigts mais qu'en même temps j'ai l'impression que, si j'essayais, je ne trouverai qu'un trou béant à sa place ! Tu voudrais que je te dises que, non, ça ne va pas, et ça n'ira pas mieux avant longtemps. Et que tout la nuit, je me suis dit que je préférerais être morte que devoir subir ce supplice ne serait-ce que quelque seconde ! Et...

- Chut.

Stefan la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Tandis qu'Elena avait fondu en sanglot, il lui répétait inlassablement, "chut, tout ira bien, tu verras", tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elena s'écarta ensuite de lui pour lui faire face.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Stefan, je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Je suis déboussolée, je ne sais même pas ce que je dis...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Elena et lui dit :

- Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne me ferais changer d'avis. Tu t'en sortiras Elena, je te le promet. Et je ferai tout pour t'aider. Mais avant il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Le soir où Klaus à décidé de briser sa malédiction, Damon est parti délivrer Caroline et Tyler, car il pensait qu'ainsi il empêcherait la cérémonie de se dérouler.

Elena hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle se rappelait.

- Ce soir-là était un soir de pleine lune, c'était nécessaire à la cérémonie. Mais Damon et Caroline n'ont pas réussi à mettre Tyler à l'abri à temps. Et Damon s'est fait mordre.

Elena était sous le choc.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Elena, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour t'annoncer ça mais...

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le sort ne pouvait pas s'acharnait autant sur elle.

- Non Stefan, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une petite morsure et qu'il guérira vite ?

- Elena...

Son ton était sans appel, Damon avait bel et bien était mordu. Et Elena se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance de Rose après sa morsure par un loup-garou. Elle avait peu à peu sombrer dans la folie et avait supplié pour qu'on la tue. Elena s'effondra sur son lit. Stefan voulut aller la réconforter mais il sentait qu'elle préférait être seule.

- On va trouver une solution. Je ne laisserais pas mon frère mourir. Je retourne chez moi, pour voir comment va Damon. Bonnie est en train de chercher un remède. Rejoints-moi quand...

Stefan regarda Elena. Elle les yeux dans le vide, des sanglots dans la gorge.

- Quand tu pourras.

Elena hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

oOo

- Damon ?

Stefan venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Il chercha dans les autres pièces sans plus de succès.

- Damon, tu es là ?

Stefan se retourna pour chercher au sous-sol. Damon était là, juste devant lui.

- Te fais pas de bile mon frère, je ne suis pas encore mort ! J'étais juste parti me chercher une poche de sang, c'est fou ce que j'ai soif !

Stefan soupira.

- Damon, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'en ai fait la promesse, on trouvera la solution !

Celui-ci fit la moue.

- Une solution ? Comme pour Rose tu veux dire ? Je doute que ce soit la meilleure des solutions

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Damon, je sais qu'on a pas réussi à sauver Rose à temps, mais tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !

Damon retira la main de son frère, et s'installa dans le canapé.

- C'est bon Stefan, j'ai compris, pas besoin de tomber dans le mélo-dramatique !

- Tu pourrais arrêtais de jouer les insensibles deux minutes ! Je sais bien que ça te touche plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre.

Damon leva la main au ciel, l'air de dire "peu importe".

- Sinon comment va Elena ?

Stefan fit mine de détailler le grand salon, avec ses vielles boisures et son papier peint plus que démodé.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stefan regarda le sol, il redoutait la réaction qu'aurait son frère, quand il saurait qu'il avait raconté à Elena qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou.

- Et bien... je lui ai dit.

Damon se leva d'un bond, il faillit renverser le canapé dans sa précipitation.

- Comment ça tu lui as dis ?

Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Elena sait que tu as été mordu...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon était arrivé sa hauteur, et le plaquait contre le mur de la pièce.

- Tu n'aurais pas osé ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui dire ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Damon, fais pas l'idiot, lâche-moi ! Elle l'aurait su de toute façon, autant qu'elle soit au courant le plus vite possible.

Damon le lâcha aussitôt, et se retrouva dans la position qu'il occupait plus tôt, assis sur le canapé.

- Le plus vite possible, hein ! Tu veux dire avant que je meurs, c'est ça ? dit-il de son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Ne joues pas avec les mots, tu sais, comme moi, qu'il faut qu'elle le sache.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent alors la tête en même temps en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient tous deux entendu un claquement de portière.

- Ça doit être Bonnie ! s'exclama Stefan. Elle a passé toute la nuit à faire des recherches.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour l'accueillir. Damon donna une tape dans le dos de Stefan.

- C'est que tu y tiens à ton grand frère ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Stefan.

Bonnie et Jeremy entrèrent alors dans le grand hall de la demeure des Salvatore.

- Alors ? demanda Stefan, anxieux.

Bonnie échangea un regard avec Jeremy.

- Eh bien... On a trouvé quelque chose mais...

- C'est assez étrange... continua Jeremy.

Damon s'esclaffa.

- Un loup-garou m'a mordu et étant donné que je suis un vampire, je vais sûrement en mourir, et le comble c'est qu'une sorcière essaye de m'aider. Donc je pense que du côté de l'étrange, on est plutôt bien servi. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Bon, se lança Bonnie, j'ai fait des recherches toute la nuit et au début ce n'était pas très fructueux. Je suis tombé sur toutes sortes de sujets différents, et tout ce que je voyais semblait se contredire. J'ai également cherché dans le grimoire d'Emily, mais là encore le néant. Soit elle n'a jamais su comment guérir ce type de blessure soit elle n'avait juste pas envie, qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse se servir du remède. Toujours est-il que j'ai continué mes recherches et j'ai noté au fur et à mesure ce que je trouvais pour ensuite pouvoir les comparer. Les grimoires qu'on a pris chez Luka et le Dr. Martin m'ont beaucoup aidé. En relisant mes notes, j'ai remarqué qu'une chose revenait beaucoup trop souvent pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-le ! s'exclama Damon.

Bonnie reprit son souffle et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- La seule façon de guérir ce genre de morsure est... de faire appel à une Faerys.

Damon et Stefan ouvrirent de grands yeux et échangèrent un regard sceptique. C'est Damon qui prit la parole le premier.

- Une Faerys, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une sorte de sorcière ?

Bonnie lança un regard entendu à Jeremy qui répondit à sa place.

- Non. C'est une sorte de fée.

* * *

**Si vous avez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, je les accepterais avec plaisir et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en me lisant ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith**

* * *

**1. Faerys**_  
_

_Bip bip bip bip._

Elena chercha à tâtons son réveil, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle se rappela alors que, de colère, elle l'avait jeté à travers la pièce, juste après être revenu de l'enterrement de Jenna. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux au souvenir de cet évènement si douloureux. Elle se remémora alors la période qui avait suivi la mort tragique de ses parents, d'un accident de voiture. Elle pensait à ce moment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, que, toute sa vie, elle allait devoir répondre à cette question existentielle "Tu vas bien ?", et qu'elle allait répondre, d'un sourire feint "Oui bien sûr", alors que c'était faux, complètement faux. Elle se souvient de cette période comme d'une espèce de voile sur sa vie. Comme si, dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait plus vraiment été elle-même, mais plutôt comme son fantôme, quelqu'un qui survit au lieu de vivre. Et voilà que maintenant tout recommençait, le cauchemar reprenait. Jeremy était aussi affecté qu'elle. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots à peine depuis l'enterrement, les silences en disent parfois plus que les mots. Heureusement dans leur malheur, Jeremy et elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de leurs amis, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon et Alaric. Même si ce dernier avait lui aussi bien besoin de réconfort. Il était resté dormir sur le canapé au cas où Elena et Jeremy auraient eu besoin de lui mais la bouteille de bourbon qu'il a avait fini la veille, laisserait plutôt tendance à croire que c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

_Bip bip bip bip._

Elena n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur son réveil. Elle se retourna brusquement, comme si elle allait surprendre son réveil en plein fuite, mais au lieu de ça elle vit Stefan qui tenait l'objet du délit entre les mains.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? lui dit-il, un sourire malicieux lui éclairait le visage.

Elena eut la force de lui rendre son sourire même si yeux semblait le contredire.

- Merci Stefan ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir folle.

Elena lui prit l'objet des mains et le remit à sa place, sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Stefan lui prit alors la main, et l'attira doucement contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et l'enveloppa de son regard tendre.

- Au fait, j'avais presque oublié de te dire bonjour !

Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et cette fois-ci, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres était bien réel. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là. Il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour la rassurer et la réconforter. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait réussi à la sortir de la torpeur qui l'avait envahit à la mort de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui, il fallait tout recommencer à zéro... Elle s'obligea à penser à autre chose et serra Stefan un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Après un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Stefan desserra son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te pose cette question mais, comment tu vas ?

Stefan connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question et il savait également que la réponse serait fausse mais il tenait quand même à la lui poser, comme pour se rassurer.

- Je vais bien Stefan. Enfin je veux dire, je n'irais pas crier ma joie sur tous les toits, mais ça va. Je tiens le coup.

Le regard d'Elena était si triste en disant ces mots que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Stefan ne pouvait croire une seconde ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Elena, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je serais toujours la pour toi. Et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi, Stefan ? Son ton était devenu un peu agressif. Tu veux que je te dise que mon coeur me fait tellement mal, que j'aimerais pouvoir l'arracher de mes propres doigts mais qu'en même temps j'ai l'impression que, si j'essayais, je ne trouverai qu'un trou béant à sa place ! Tu voudrais que je te dises que, non, ça ne va pas, et ça n'ira pas mieux avant longtemps. Et que tout la nuit, je me suis dit que je préférerais être morte que devoir subir ce supplice ne serait-ce que quelque seconde ! Et...

- Chut.

Stefan la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Tandis qu'Elena avait fondu en sanglot, il lui répétait inlassablement, "chut, tout ira bien, tu verras", tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elena s'écarta ensuite de lui pour lui faire face.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Stefan, je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Je suis déboussolée, je ne sais même pas ce que je dis...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Elena, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Elena et lui dit :

- Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne me ferais changer d'avis. Tu t'en sortiras Elena, je te le promet. Et je ferai tout pour t'aider. Mais avant il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. Le soir où Klaus à décidé de briser sa malédiction, Damon est parti délivrer Caroline et Tyler, car il pensait qu'ainsi il empêcherait la cérémonie de se dérouler.

Elena hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle se rappelait.

- Ce soir-là était un soir de pleine lune, c'était nécessaire à la cérémonie. Mais Damon et Caroline n'ont pas réussi à mettre Tyler à l'abri à temps. Et Damon s'est fait mordre.

Elena était sous le choc.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je suis désolée Elena, je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour t'annoncer ça mais...

Elle n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le sort ne pouvait pas s'acharnait autant sur elle.

- Non Stefan, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une petite morsure et qu'il guérira vite ?

- Elena...

Son ton était sans appel, Damon avait bel et bien était mordu. Et Elena se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance de Rose après sa morsure par un loup-garou. Elle avait peu à peu sombrer dans la folie et avait supplié pour qu'on la tue. Elena s'effondra sur son lit. Stefan voulut aller la réconforter mais il sentait qu'elle préférait être seule.

- On va trouver une solution. Je ne laisserais pas mon frère mourir. Je retourne chez moi, pour voir comment va Damon. Bonnie est en train de chercher un remède. Rejoints-moi quand...

Stefan regarda Elena. Elle les yeux dans le vide, des sanglots dans la gorge.

- Quand tu pourras.

Elena hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

oOo

- Damon ?

Stefan venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Il chercha dans les autres pièces sans plus de succès.

- Damon, tu es là ?

Stefan se retourna pour chercher au sous-sol. Damon était là, juste devant lui.

- Te fais pas de bile mon frère, je ne suis pas encore mort ! J'étais juste parti me chercher une poche de sang, c'est fou ce que j'ai soif !

Stefan soupira.

- Damon, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'en ai fait la promesse, on trouvera la solution !

Celui-ci fit la moue.

- Une solution ? Comme pour Rose tu veux dire ? Je doute que ce soit la meilleure des solutions

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Damon, je sais qu'on a pas réussi à sauver Rose à temps, mais tu ne vas pas mourir, tu m'entends ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !

Damon retira la main de son frère, et s'installa dans le canapé.

- C'est bon Stefan, j'ai compris, pas besoin de tomber dans le mélo-dramatique !

- Tu pourrais arrêtais de jouer les insensibles deux minutes ! Je sais bien que ça te touche plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre.

Damon leva la main au ciel, l'air de dire "peu importe".

- Sinon comment va Elena ?

Stefan fit mine de détailler le grand salon, avec ses vielles boisures et son papier peint plus que démodé.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stefan regarda le sol, il redoutait la réaction qu'aurait son frère, quand il saurait qu'il avait raconté à Elena qu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garou.

- Et bien... je lui ai dit.

Damon se leva d'un bond, il faillit renverser le canapé dans sa précipitation.

- Comment ça tu lui as dis ?

Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Elena sait que tu as été mordu...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon était arrivé sa hauteur, et le plaquait contre le mur de la pièce.

- Tu n'aurais pas oser ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui dire ! Tu m'avais promis !

- Damon, fais pas l'idiot, lâche-moi ! Elle l'aurait su de toute façon, autant qu'elle soit au courant le plus vite possible.

Damon le lâcha aussitôt, et se retrouva dans la position qu'il occupait plus tôt, assis sur le canapé.

- Le plus vite possible, hein ! Tu veux dire avant que je meurs, c'est ça ? dit-il de son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Ne joues pas avec les mots, tu sais, comme moi, qu'il faut qu'elle le sache.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent alors la tête en même temps en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient tous deux entendu un claquement de portière.

- Ça doit être Bonnie ! s'exclama Stefan. Elle a passé toute la nuit à faire des recherches.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour l'accueillir. Damon donna une tape dans le dos de Stefan.

- C'est que tu y tiens à ton grand frère ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Stefan.

Bonnie et Jeremy entrèrent alors dans le grand hall de la demeure des Salvatore.

- Alors ? demanda Stefan, anxieux.

Bonnie échangea un regard avec Jeremy.

- Eh bien... On a trouvé quelque mais...

- C'est assez étrange... continua Jeremy.

Damon s'esclaffa.

- Un loup-garou m'a mordu et étant donné que je suis un vampire, je vais sûrement en mourir, et une sorcière essaye de m'aider. Donc je pense que du côté de l'étrange, on est plutôt bien servi. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Bon, se lança Bonnie, j'ai fait des recherches toutes la nuit et au début ce n'était pas très fructueux. Je suis tombé sur toutes sortes de sujets différents, et tout ce que je voyais semblait se contredire. J'ai également cherché dans le grimoire d'Emily, mais là encore le néant. Soit elle n'a jamais su comment guérir ce type de blessure soit elle n'avait juste pas envie, qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse se servir du remède. Toujours est-il que j'ai continué mes recherches et j'ai noté au fur et à mesure ce que je trouvais pour ensuite pouvoir les comparer. Les grimoires qu'on a pris chez Luka et le Dr. Martin m'ont beaucoup aidé. En relisant mes notes, j'ai remarqué qu'une chose revenait beaucoup trop souvent pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-le ! s'exclama Damon.

Bonnie reprit son souffle et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- La seule façon de guérir ce genre de morsure est... de faire appel à une Faerys.

Damon et Stephan ouvrirent de grands yeux et échangèrent un regard sceptique. C'est Damon qui prit la parole le premier.

- Faerys, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une sorte de sorcière ?

Bonnie lança un regard entendu à Jeremy qui répondit à sa place.

- Non. C'est une sorte de fée.

* * *

**Si vous avez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, je les accepterais avec plaisir et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en me lisant ! :)**


	2. Découvertes

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith.**

**Louna : merci pour la review ! **

* * *

**2. Découvertes**

Stefan secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Des fées ! Damon semblait aussi abasourdi que lui. D'un ton narquois il dit :  
- Des fées ! Et pourquoi pas des lutins, des gnomes et des elfes pendant qu'on y est !  
Bonnie le regarda en soupirant :  
- Penses-tu vraiment que je serais venu vous parler de fées si je n'étais pas absolument sûre de moi ! Et pour répondre à ta question, les vampires, les sorcières et les loup-garous ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus réalistes non plus. Alors, toi le premier, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'ouverture d'esprit.  
Stefan prit alors la parole d'un ton plus posé :  
- Bon admettons que cela soit vrai. Si les Faerys ou peu importe leur nom, existent, comment ce fait-il que Damon et moi n'en ayons jamais rencontrés une seule pendant toute notre existence.  
- Pour la même raison que vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence des loups-garou. Leur population a grandement diminué, et de plus les Faerys essayent d'éviter les contacts trop fréquent avec la population.

À ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce qui obligea Jeremy à se pousser. Caroline, Elena et Alaric entrèrent.  
D'un ton enjoué, Caroline dit :  
- Alors comme ça vous tenez une petite réunion secrète sans nous ?  
Elena croisa le regard de Damon et se détourna très vite de lui puis dit :  
- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
- Eh bien, répondit Bonnie, nous avons peut-être découvert un remède.  
Les trois nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent, surpris.  
- Mais c'est super ! déclara Alaric, pourquoi vous faites tous ces têtes si étranges !  
- Vous allez avoir du mal à y croire mais, continua Bonnie tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Pour guérir Damon il nous faut trouver une Faerys.  
- Une fée, précisa Jeremy.  
Elena, Alaric et Caroline, s'affalèrent sur le canapé, sous le choc.  
- Des fées ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.  
- C'est exactement ce que je leur ait dit, ajouta Damon, sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Bon laissez-moi vous expliquez tout depuis le début, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Jeremy s'occupait des grimoires que l'on a prit chez Luka et le Dr. Martin et moi je m'occupais de celui d'Emily. Non seulement elle ne fait aucune allusion à des morsures mais en plus elle ne mentionne pas une seule fois les loups-garous ou tout autre créatures d'ailleurs.  
- Et moi, reprit Jeremy, je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup de succès dans mes recherches. On commençait vraiment à être découragé, et en plus on était fatigué. Alors que Bonnie prenait un énième grimoire sur l'étagère, un carnet en est tombé.  
- Il est était plutôt vieux et était jauni par le temps mais toutes les pages y étaient et bizarrement il était en bon état. J'ai commencé à le feuilleter rapidement, la voix de Bonnie s'accéléra, et c'est là que je suis tombé sur la première référence aux Faerys. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom, j'ai donc fait des recherches sur Internet, et parmi les légendes folkloriques j'ai quand même réussi à trouver quelques informations probables. J'ai lu le carnet plus attentivement mais malgré le fait que ce soit rédigé dans notre langue, les phrases étaient complètement incompréhensible, comme si l'auteur avait oublié des mots. On a donc continué nos recherches et Jeremy a trouvé un deuxième petit carnet, semblable au premier, même aspect jauni et en bon état également.  
- Sauf que je l'ai pas vraiment trouvé, précisa Jeremy, j'ai plutôt dû l'arracher de la couverture ! Le carnet était incrusté dans la quatrième de couverture du grimoire, je l'avais remarqué parce que celui-ci était plus épais que l'autre. On a donc eu l'idée d'inspecter tous les grimoires pour pouvoir extraire d'autre carnet.  
- On en a trouvé 10 ! déclara Bonnie, fièrement. Mais cela ne réglait toujours pas le problème de la langue. Les carnets semblaient tous codés dans un même langage et pourtant tous les mots étaient compréhensibles un par un, mais les phrases ne voulaient absolument rien dire. On a passé beaucoup de temps à chercher des systèmes de cryptographie, comme le fameux code secret de Jules César. Mais rien à faire, c'était toujours aussi illisible. C'est après que je me suis rappelé de la conférence sur la cryptographie que le prof de math nous avait obligé à allé voir. Le cryptologue disait que le meilleurs moyen de protéger quelque chose était de le diviser. Je n'avais pas bien compris sur le moment mais en voyant tous ces carnets, identiques, j'ai eu un déclic. Les sorcières avaient décidées de cacher un secret en divisant les informations. La seule façon pour nous de comprendre un carnet, était de tous les rassembler. Un autre détail m'est alors venu l'esprit, chaque carnet contenait un nombre de page blanche à la fin, allant de une page à dix. J'ai donc recopié sur une feuille blanche le premier mot du carnet contenant une feuille blanche, puis ensuite le premier mot du carnet contenant deux feuilles blanches et ainsi de suite.  
Bonnie avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage.  
- Et ça a fonctionné ! J'ai réussi à décoder l'intégralité des carnets avec cette méthode !  
Tout le monde était trop occupé par le récit de Bonnie pour réagir.  
Jeremy continua :  
- On était super excité à l'idée de ce qu'on pourrait découvrir dans ces carnets, mais on était loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'on apprendrait !

Bonnie et Jeremy se mirent alors à raconter leur découverte à tour de rôle. Les livrets ne racontaient pas vraiment la "naissance" des Faerys, mais plutôt leur existence. Elles vivaient en harmonie à travers le monde. Chaque ville abritait un petit groupe de Faerys. Ce sont uniquement des femmes, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il arrive si celles-ci donnent naissance à un garçon, rien n'est dit à ce propos dans le carnet. Auparavant les Faerys étaient très investis dans leur ville et elles occupaient souvent le rôle de sage-femme, grâce à leur don de guérison. Outre ce pouvoir, certaines peuvent voler, d'autres ont un don de télépathie, tandis que certaines contrôlent les quatre éléments primaires. La liste est longue car les Faerys peuvent posséder de nombreux pouvoirs. Elles ont également le privilège d'avoir une force supérieur aux humains ainsi que d'être immortelle, même si beaucoup d'entre elles renoncent à l'immortalité et décident de mourir en même temps que leur compagnon humain. Les Faerys étaient donc parfaitement intégrées et les mortels ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde de leur vrai nature. Cependant ce paisible équilibre se brisa, une Faerys tomba follement amoureuse d'un jeune homme de la haute société. Et celui-ci tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la Faerys. Leur idylle dura quelque temps mais Daphné, c'était son nom, ne pouvait supporter de voir le jeune homme sous l'emprise du temps et de ses effets. Elle lui raconta alors la vérité sur les Faerys et elle fit ce qu'il était formellement interdit de faire dans le monde des fées. Elle essaya de rendre immortel son aimé, et toute sa famille. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé, si elle le rendait immortel alors elle devait faire de même avec sa lignée. C'est ainsi qu'elle enfreint la règle la plus suprême chez les Faerys, ne jamais donner de son sang à un humain. Daphné était loin de se douter des conséquences de son acte. Dans un premier temps toutes les personnes à qui elle donna son sang, durent endurer d'atroces souffrances, et moururent. Ils se réveillèrent presque aussitôt, assoiffés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Le sang de Daphné leur avait donné leur immortalité mais au prix d'un plus grand sacrifice, celui de leur humanité. C'est ainsi que les originaux furent créés, car le sang des Faerys est bien trop puissant pour un corps humain, ce qui oblige la personne qui en a bu à s'abreuver de sang pour ne pas dépérir. Mais ce sang leur donne aussi beaucoup de force, bien plus qu'à une Faerys, ainsi que le pouvoir de persuasion.  
A ce moment du récit Bonnie marqua une pause, et pris son ton le plus théâtrale :  
- Et le jeune homme qui a accepté d'ingurgiter le sang de sa belle pour vivre avec elle pour l'éternité n'est autre que... Klaus !  
Tous les regards s'écarquillèrent devant cette révélation.  
- Vraiment ? s'écria Stefan, mais qu'est devenue cette Faery alors ? Et savait-elle que Klaus était à moitié loup-garou ?  
- Pour répondre à une de tes questions non, elle ne savait pas qu'il était moitié loup-garou puisqu'il ne l'était pas, les loup-garous n'existant pas encore à ce moment-là.  
Cette fois-ci c'est Elena qui réagit la première.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est Elijah lui-même qui m'a dévoilé tout ça ! Quel intérêt il aurait eu à me mentir ?  
- C'est vrai que je suis plutôt d'accord avec Elena sur ce point, acquiesça Damon.  
- Si vous me laissiez finir mon histoire, vous comprendrez tout.  
Elle leur raconta alors que les Faerys étaient folles de rage qu'une des leur ait enfreint la loi suprême, juste pour un mortel. Elles voulaient à tout prix se débarrasser des vampires, puisque ceux-ci nuisaient à la population alors que les Faerys étaient censées la protéger. Elle furent aidées par les sorcières, qui prendront une grande part dans cette histoire.

Tout d'abord deux clans se formèrent chez les Faerys, celles qui soutenaient Daphné et qui protégeaient les vampires et les autres qui voulaient absolument les éliminer et également punir l'impétueuse Daphné d'avoir ainsi trahit son peuple en engendrant une nouvelle race de créature. Une guerre se déclencha entre les deux clans, les unes protégeant les vampires au prix de leur vie tandis que les autres, aidées des sorcières, créèrent une nouvelle espèce, capable de battre les vampire. C'est ainsi que furent créés les premiers loup-garous. Mais un tragique incident survint. En s'interposant pour sauver Klaus d'une attaque de loup-garou, alors que celui-ci avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur château, Daphné mourut. Klaus, ivre de tristesse, de colère et surtout de vengeance, kidnappa une sorcière afin qu'elle le transforme en loup-garou. Mais celle-ci, voyant de quoi Klaus était capable, scella, à l'aide d'une pierre, le loup-garou qu'elle avait réussi à implanter à l'intérieur de lui. Depuis ce jour il ne cessa de traquer les Faerys dans l'espoir de venger la mort de Daphné. Celles-ci voyant leur nombre diminuer de semaine en semaine décidèrent de lancer une dernière offensive contre les vampires. À l'aide de toutes les sorcières et sorciers qu'elles purent trouver, elles jetèrent un sort aux vampires et aux loup-garous. Les premiers ne pourraient sortir que la nuit tandis que les deuxième ne pourraient se transformer qu'en période de pleine lune. Les Faerys, des deux clans, voulaient à tout prix arrêter la guerre entre les vampires et les loups-garous, et c'est le seul moyen qu'elles trouvèrent pour arrêter le carnage. Ce fut efficace, même s'il ne restait plus beaucoup de loup-garous et que les Faerys avaient été fortement affaiblies. Elles se dispersèrent alors un peu partout à travers les quatre coins du globe, évitèrent les grandes villes, et vécurent recluse de la société, évitant tout contact avec les loup-garous et les vampires et même les humains. Le temps passa et beaucoup oublièrent leur existence, et ceux qui sont au courant pensent que c'est une légende.

- Eh bien ! Quelle histoire ! dit Caroline, émue.

- Ah et pour Elijah, s'il n'a pas dit la vérité, poursuivit Bonnie, c'est qu'avant de se retirer de la vie active, les Faerys ont passés un pacte avec les Originaux, hormis Klaus évidemment, qui en voulaient toujours autant aux Faerys. Elles acceptaient de ne plus les pourchasser à condition qu'ils gardent l'existence des Faerys secrète. C'est aussi pour cela que les carnets étaient cachés, les Faerys ne voulant aucune preuve de leur existence inscrite nulle part.

- On peut dire que c'est plutôt raté, dit Damon d'un ton cinglant.

Bonnie lui lança un regard assassin.

- Et bien je pense que les sorcières n'avaient pas pensé que quelqu'un entreprendrait de rassembler tous les grimoires des sorciers et sorcières, on a eu beaucoup de chance que Luka et son père en aient rassemblé autant !

- Mais, intervint Stefan, comment on va pouvoir trouver une Faery alors que celles-ci ne veulent justement pas qu'on les retrouve ?

- Eh bien, c'est là que ça coince. Rien n'est écrit dans les livrets sur la façon de trouver une Faery ou même de pouvoir la contacter.

- Mais comment on va faire alors ! s'écria Elena.

Bonnie fit un petit sourire, qui semblait dire qu'elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

- J'ai pensé que, les Faerys ayant des pouvoirs comme les sorcières, si une source de pouvoir n'est pas trop loin, je peux facilement la localiser.

Alaric qui était silencieux jusque ici dit, d'une voix grave :

- Je ne veux pas briser l'euphorie générale, mais Isobel faisait beaucoup de recherche sur Mystic Falls et ses environs, et s'il y avait la moindre créature fantastique différente aux alentours, elle l'aurait trouvé.

- Oui mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Bonnie.

Damon, le plus concerné par tout ça, prit la parole :

- Bon écoutez, c'est sympa de vous donner cette peine bla bla bla, mais ça me semble un peu irréalisable est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de...

Elena ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Damon, tais-toi !

Damon leva les mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

- Bon on peut toujours essayer de retrouver une Faery avec ta méthode, reprit Elena, et si ça ne fonctionne pas... On trouvera un autre moyen.

Mais ça elle en était beaucoup moins sûre.

- Maintenant il me faudrait une carte de la région, dit Bonnie.

Stefan partit lui en chercher une en quatrième vitesse. Bonnie la disposa sur la table basse du salon, sortit un pendule en forme de losange de son sac et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle sentit tout de suite la force de la magie en elle. Le pendule trembla légèrement au début, puis très vite se balançait au dessus de la carte. Bonnie récita une incantation en latin et le pendule s'immobilisa presque aussitôt.

Bonnie ressortit de sa transe.

- Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide !

Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Alaric, et le dévisagea l'air de dire "je te l'avais bien dis !".

- Mais c'est normal que ce soit aussi rapide, tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée ? Et si jamais c'est une sorcière que tu viens de trouver ? demanda Jeremy.

- Plus le pouvoir est fort et plus c'est rapide, donc autant vous dire que là c'est plutôt du costaud ! Et je sais reconnaître le pouvoir d'une sorcière, ce pouvoir à une signature très différente et pourtant le fond reste semblable répondit Bonnie.

Pendant ce temps-là Stefan repérait l'endroit à l'aide de téléphone portable.

- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de maison dans cet endroit, juste des arbres et des arbres, un lac, des arbres et encore des arbres, soupira-il, déçu.

Le cerveau de Caroline fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître l'endroit, mais elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle avait juste cette impression de déjà vu.

- Les filles, cet endroit ne vous dis rien ?

Bonnie et Elena secouèrent la tête.

- Tous ces endroits se ressemblent, ça pourrait être n'importe quelle forêt, dit Bonnie.

Caroline arrache presque le téléphone des mains de Stefan pour zoomer sur un détail.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que ce pont en bois, avec des énormes sculptures de lion dessus ne vous dit rien !

- Non, Caroline, désolée ça ne me dit vraiment rien, répondit Bonnie. Elena lui donna la même réponse.

- Mais c'est quand même incroyable qu'il n'y ait que moi qui m'en rappelle, je suis pourtant sûre qu'on y été toutes les trois !

Et soudain elle eu un flash. Elle se rappela une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux très bleus.

- Callie Adams ! s'écria presque Caroline.

- Qui est Callie Adams ? demanda Stefan.

C'est Bonnie qui répondit :

- Et bien c'était une amie que nous avions au collège. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Mais un jour, en sixième, il y a eu le feu dans le self du collège et deux jours après elle était partie définitivement. On a jamais plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle, comme si elle c'était envolée.

- En plus, continua Elena, on a jamais connu son adresse et son numéro de téléphone n'était plus attribué, donc on a jamais pu la retrouver...

Caroline n'en revenait pas !

- Mais vous déraillez complètement les filles ! On a était chez elle au moins un million de fois ! C'est quand même pas possible que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai quand même pas pu l'inventer ! Je suis même retournée, plusieurs fois chez elle, pour essayer de voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et à chaque fois je n'ai eu aucune réponse, et les volets étaient tout le temps fermés.

Alaric intervint une nouvelle fois.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe Damon mais, une personne qui a été hypnotisé quand elle était humaine, se souvient de tout quand elle devient vampire, c'est bien ça ?

- À peu de chose près, oui. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? répondit-il d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Et bien imaginons un instant que Caroline, Elena et Bonnie aient été hypnotisé pour oublier l'endroit où habite Callie. Maintenant que Caroline est un vampire, il est normal qu'elle s'en souvienne tandis que Bonnie et Elena n'en ont aucun souvenir car elles sont encore sous l'emprise de la magie.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, interloquées.

- Mais ça voudrait dire que Callie est une... fée ?! déclarèrent-elles en même temps.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**

**Si vous avez des critiques, bonnes et/ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas ! :)**


End file.
